El Poder de los Fanáticos
by MIREYA DXC
Summary: Tenemos poder ¿No?  -CAPITULO 2! DESPUES DE MÁS DE 1 AÑO! POR FIN ACTUALIZACION!- Quién diria que me tomaria tanto tiempo escribirlo, olvidarlo, retomarlo y hacer lo anterior como 5 veces y hoy ¡Por fin! Y en todo este tiempo, FF ha cambiado mucho -Con decirles que ni supe como añadir un capitulo esta vez-
1. Chapter 1

_**El poder de los fanáticos. **_

-¡Tienen que volver-Gritó de manera desesperada Chris MacLean-Es enserio, he tenido quejas y varias amenazas, aparte los ratings están bajos desde que dejaron de ser pareja.

-A mí, no me interesa volver con este chico. . .si se le puede llamar así, claro-Contestó Courtney con desprecio dando la espalda a Duncan.

-Ni a mí-Respondió el de igual manera.

-¡Chicos! Es enserio, tienen que volver, al menos inténtenlo-Exclamo Chris de manera desesperada- Por favor, ¡Si no lo hacen dejaran de pagarme!

-En lo que a mí concierne, no me importa Chris-Habló fríamente la castaña-No nos puedes obligar.

-Por primera vez apoyo a esta chica-Concluyó Duncan rodeando su hombro de modo que Courtney lo quitó.

-Por favor, se los ruego-Al instante McLean se coloco de rodillas hacia ellos-Haré lo que sea, por favor chicos, haganlo por mi ¿Sí?

-¡No!-Respondieron ambos al unisonó.

-Ahhh Está bien, si no lo hacen por mí, háganlo por sus fans-Habló MacLean poniendo una computadora portátil frente a ellos-Esta página, _FanFiction_, está casi repleto de fanáticos y fanáticas, la mayoría, _sorprendentemente_, no son míos, son de ustedes-Chris salió de la habitación y dejo el aparato en sus capaces manos. Ambos, aunque al principio sin interés comenzaron a ver la página completamente, sin fijarse empezaron a leer varias historias catalogadas como _'DxC'_.

-Vaya, aquí hasta me ponen embarazada-Dijo Courtney algo confundida aunque sonriendo.

-Eso no es nada, en este otro tenemos cinco hijos y uno más en camino-Exclamo Duncan muy sorprendido, sin embargo, también sonrió.

-Aquí hasta me engañas y con Gwen, que exacto resulto esto-Susurro la castaña en voz baja frunciendo el ceño.

-Acá me engañas con Justin y también es algo exacto-

-Eso no es nada, aquí me engañas con Heather-

-Y tú con Alejandro-Habló el levantando una ceja, sin embargo una peculiar historia conocida en la categoría de 'lime' llamó su atención-Mira esto, aquí hasta tenemos relaci. . .-

-Shh. A callar-Condiciono la morena buscando aun más historias-Wow, la mayoría de los fans nos quieren casados y con hijos-Terminó de leer la chica algo sorprendida.

-Eso no es nada, aquí me mata. . .s-Dijo él bajando su tono de voz cada vez más-No lo harías ¿Oh si? –

-No mancharía mi perfecto historial tan solo por ti-Habló ella con cierta superioridad en su voz.

-Vaya, mira eso, varios ponen nuestras iniciales en su usuario, mira es tal 'Mireya DxC' ¿Cómo saber quiénes son estas personas?-

-Ni idea Duncan, mira escribió un _'DxG'_ de repente no me agrada la chica-

-Lo irónico es que el resto de sus historias tratan de aparentemente una 'genial Courtney'-

-creo que me precipite respecto a mi conclusión sobre ella-Se dijo Courtney- Mmmm me alegra tener una fan-

-Tienes más de una, y la mayoría son aparentemente _'DxC'_-Comentó él haciendo comillas en el aire.

-Estoy un poco sorprendida, jamás creí que tuviéramos muchos fans, ni siquiera sabía que teníamos fans-Habló Courtney nuevamente.

-Mira, también hay escritores con mucho talento que escriben de otras parejas, como Neko Night, XxLookInTheShadowsxX, el cuervo blanco, Luck-Lupin, ByTalo, Happy Winter, GwenWaterSiren, Lily GxT, Santana Black, lolitaluv12, CrazyandGothikGirl, Carlirific, Blicia, Winned, xXAiko-HasyashiXx, nachi123. . .son demasiados realmente, no se pueden nombrar todos-

-Por lo visto cada uno de ellos tiene mucho talento-

-Y por lo visto la mayoría están deprimidos por la separación-Concluyó Duncan señalando un punto en la pantalla del aparato.

-Si-Exclamo Courtney bajando un poco la mirada- Me siento mal, es que ellos con la esperanza de que volvamos, escribiendo maravillosas historias sobre nosotros, la mayoría _amor-odio,_ enserio es algo raro y hermoso, un gran gesto de parte de todos y cada uno de ellos, porque todas son las más geniales historias que podríamos haber leído alguna vez.

-Honestamente se valora el esfuerzo que ponen-Apoyo Duncan rodeándola nuevamente con su brazo.

-Tal vez. .. Podríamos intentarlo, por ellos, es decir, a mi no me costaría mucho trabajo-Finalizo la castaña ruborizándose un poco. El Punk supo que ella aun la amaba, tal como él a esta.

-Ni a mi-Contestó regalándole una de sus _típicas_ sonrisas-Claro que depende, ¿Qué harás esta noche?-

-_Dunkito_. . .¡Tendrás que conquistarme como desde un principio! Yo no soy tan fácil-Confeso ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-O vamos _Princesa_-Le reprocho Duncan en tono bromista al acordarse del apodo que solía decirle, el cual había recordado hace poco leyendo una de esas encantadoras historias que tanto habían leído, ambos sabían que todos aquellos escritores, cada chico, cada chica, tenían talento.

Los dos se vieron directamente a los ojos, ella, perdida en sus ojos tan azules como el mar, él, perdido en sus ojos color chocolate. Ambos se fueron acercando lentamente hasta unir sus labios en un tierno y dulce _beso._

Ninguno de los enamorados se había percatado de que alguien los había estado observando.

-Vaya, vaya, la pareja favorita volvió-Opinó Chris aplaudiendo ante los dos que se encontraban levemente ruborizados.

-Bueno, supongo que es poder de los fans-Concluyó el Punk abrazando a su_ princesa_.

* * *

><p><strong>Ojala les haya gustado n.n , la principal razón de que hiciera este fic es para recordarles a todos ustedes que tienen historias maravillosas, y también tienen mucho talento, porque el simple hecho de escribir tu propio fic es hacer tu propia realidad, es un poder que tenemos otorgado (H) xD. Pero es enserio :3 , todos ustedes son buenos escritores con verdadero talento, bueno ¿alguien tenía que recordárselos no? Ojalas les haya subido el autoestima n.n .<strong>

**Recuerden que todos ustedes tienen talento (lamento no haberlos nombrados a todos xD, esq no había mucho espacio xD disculpen).**

**Y Nuevamente recuerden que el simple hecho de ser ustedes mismos los hace geniales, estar aquí y saber escribir en ff los convierte en unos chicos/as talentosos/as n.n . Todos ustedes tienen mucho talento en esto por escribir historias tan maravillosas que gustan mucho :D .**

**Sin más me despido n.n . Cuiidense mucho.**

**Atte: MIREYA DXC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Bueno, ustedes me inspiraron a seguir con la historia :3**

**¿Nunca han querido preguntar algo a su campista favorito? ¡Bien! Aquí va. . .serie de preguntas de Fanfictions a Total Drama's**

**Aclaracion: Este capitulo NO esta enlazado con el capitulo anterior. Osea que en este cap las cosas son como realmente son. . .No hay DxC xD**

* * *

><p>-¡Entren ya!-Exigió Chris junto con el Chef empujando a los campistas.<p>

-¡No!-Grito Bridgette-¡Tenemos libertad de expresión!-

-Y un contrato-Contra ataco el conductor-Ahora ¡Entren!-Finalizo mientras todos los antiguos concursantes entraban a un salón algo elegante. Había un escenario, sobre él una larga barra en la se encontraban varios asientos y una botella de agua en cada lugar. Delante de aquel escenario se encontraban varias sillas, en las cuales se divisaban fanáticos de la serie, algunos con camisas de su concursante favorito, otros con letreros, algunos con tatuajes. . .entre otros.

-¡Miren! ¡Son ellos!-Chillo una fanática-¡Duncan te amo!-

-Y yo a ti linda-Coqueteo el peli verde dando un guiño a lo que cierta gótico le miro con desaprobación.

Una vez que todos los famosos adolescentes tomaron su respectivo asiento, Chris se paro en medio y comenzó. . .

-Bienvenidos al 'Total Drama Preguntas sin Control'-Oficio el anfitrión 'favorito'-Soy su conductor. . .¡Chris MacLean! Y ellos son mis queridos aprendices, si tienen alguna pregunta que hacer, hablen ahora o callen para siempre-Concluyo con una leve risa.

-¡Yo!-Grito una castaña con una blusa de 'DxC' -Un gusto, soy Mireya DxC, del fandom de Total Drama en Fanfiction, he escrito unas veinte nueve historias. . .

-Sí, sí, sí, eso ya lo sabemos, ve al punto niña-Apresuro Chris mientras la fanática fruncía el seño.

-Bien-Se resigno enojada-Mi pregunta es para. . . ¡Duncan!-

-¿Qué quieres saber?-Pregunto el de cresta despreocupadamente.

-¿Qué se siente saber que la mayoría de los fans te quieren ver muerto, solo, drogado, alcoholizado entre otros trágicos estados de perdición con base a lo que hiciste a Courtney?-Hablo inocentemente.

-¡¿Qué!?-Exclamo sorprendido el chico-Para tu información, no hice nada malo, me enamore ¿Eso está mal? No lo creo, fin de la respuesta.

-Uy, que genio-Finalizo la chica tomando asiento.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?-Dijo McLean.

-Tengo una, soy Maniacal DxC Forever-

-Otra-Suspiro el Punk a lo que la fan le mando una mirada asesina.

-Mi pregunta es para Gwen-Eligio Maniacal.

-Dispara-Respondió la peli azul con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo se siente saber que le quitaste el novio a tu mejor amiga?-Pregunto.

-Yo. . .bueno. . .eh. . .-Intento decir la ex concursante-No fue apropósito-Se defendió con tristeza-Siguiente pregunta por favor-

-Está bien-Contesto otra fan-Gwen, un gusto, llámame Nachi solamente, en fin ¿Sigues teniendo sentimientos por Trent?-

-Bueno, técnicamente no es una pregunta muy. . .sana-Hablo nerviosa la gótica mirando incómodamente al mencionado peli negro-¿Siguiente pregunta?-

-Bien-Se resigno a la fallida contestación-¿Cómo te sentiste cuando Duncan rompió con Courtney por tu culpa?-Quiso llevar a la de mechas a una situación aun más incómoda.

-Me sentí mal-Admitió la ex concursante-Pero ya mencione que no fue intencional

-Pero no impide que te besuquees con el delante de quien sea-Susurro una muy enojada Maniacal.

-Tercera pregunta-Oficio Nachi-¿Qué piensas de que varias personas te consideran una perra?-

-No fue mi culpa-Se defendió-Esas cosas pasan ¡Y no es mi culpa que Courtney no lo hubiera hecho feliz! Yo no lo cambio-Concluyo a lo que Courtney comenzó a pelear con ella.

-Bueno, disculpa por no pensar que quitarle el novio a mi mejor amiga está bien-Se disculpo sarcásticamente la fanática al tiempo en que tomaba asiento.

-¡Eres una. .. –Grito Courtney mientras aun se peleaba con Gwen por todo el cuarto.

* * *

><p>Interrumpimos este programa debido a escenas no muy bien vistas para su edad, mientras tanto disfrute de lo que le ofrece este canal, recuerde 'Total Drama Preguntas sin Control' es patrocinado por. . . 'Izzy Azza'<p>

-Hola, soy yo, ¡Izzy!-Grito felizmente la pelirroja- Y estoy en todas partes, wuajajajaja-Tosio un poco- Recuerden comprar Izzy Azza ¿Tu perro que se convierte en lobo se comió el asa de tu bolsa? ¿O tal vez fue tu oso mascota o tu tigre blanco que has criado desde pequeño? Bueno, esas cosas pasan, pero con Izzy Azza ¡No tienes de que preocuparte! Recuerda ¡Izzy Azza! ¡La única asa a prueba de perros mitad lobo, osos y tigres blancos!-Informo mostrando una asa de bolsa con su cara- Y miren ¡Soy yo!-Exclamo comenzando a jugar con la Izzy Azza- ¡Oh! Chris me ha comunicado que han dejado de pelear, bien volvemos contigo Chris.

* * *

><p>Al regresar ambas chicas estaban en sus asientos con el cabello despeinado y una que otra prenda rota.<p>

-¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Claro-Respondió Chris un poco aburrido.

-Soy Nani-Se presento-Y no, ¡No soy la hermana de Nachi! Mi pregunta es para Gwen y Courtney

-Es obvio que me detestan-Se dijo para sí misma la gótica.

-¿Cómo fue cuando les vino su primer periodo?-Pregunto tranquilamente.

-Veraz. . .-Comenzó Courtney un poco incomoda-Bueno. . .estaba en el baño y vi una notoria mancha color carmesí, así que. . .Salí gritando por toda la calle que me desangraba-Se avergonzó la castaña para luego escuchar una risa proveniente de la de mechas-Te toca responder-

-Yo estaba en la escuela, me caí y cuando llegue a casa note la mancha, creí que me había caído demasiado fuerte, pero mi madre me explico que no era eso-Explico tranquilamente Gwen-Antes creía que las toallas eran pañales para muñecos-Admitió sonrojada

-¡Sigo yo!-Exclamo una rubia poniéndose de pie-Llámenme Nia, o Neko Night

-Yo soy Duncan, pero llámame como quieras preciosa-Coqueteo un poco mientras volteaba viendo como a su novia no le hacia gracia.

-Bien, Duncan-Sonrió- ¿Has pensado en cambiar el color de tu mohawk? Es decir, no es por nada pero el verde. . .no es muy lo de hoy.

-Pues no veo que tenga de malo-Contesto algo molesto escondiendo su cresta-Aunque honestamente una vez pensé en teñirlo de rojo, y alguna otra de blanco.-

Río un poco la fanática- De una vez tíñelo de rosa-Burlo volteando hacia otro campista dejando al peli verde con la palabra en la boca-Bien, Hannah-

-Heather-Le corrigió enfadada.

-Es lo mismo- Rodo los ojos-¿Has considerado salir con DJ, Geoff o tal vez Chris?

-¡Iugh!-Expreso asco- ¡No! DJ es un miedoso-Le señalo- Geoff un idiota, y Chris ¡Ni si quiera tiene cabello real!

-Bueno, tengo fotos que prueban que piensas lo contrario-Defendió mostrando una fotografía donde espiaba a Geoff con binoculares, otra donde dejaba una carta de amor bajo la puerta de DJ y una última donde estaba la misma Heather en toalla de baño poniéndose un poco de maquillaje junto a un estante con cosméticos, la mayoría simplemente gel.

-¿La de las cartas eres tú?-Pregunto DJ asombrado re leyendo los sobres que anteriormente había recibido de la azabache.

-Bueno-Se hundió en su asiento- ¡La última ni si quiera prueba nada!

-¡Claro que lo hace!-Saco una lupa-¿Ven estos productos? ¡Son gel especial para el cabello marca Chris McLean! Y los azulejos del baño ¡Tienen la cara de Chris! Y el único baño así es el de ¡Chris McLean!-

-¡Oh!-Se sorprendió gran parte del Publico, fanáticos y campistas.

-Siguiente pregunta-Pidió el anfitrión tratando de hacer menos ajustado su cuello de manera un tanto nerviosa.

-Como sea-Murmuro sospechando del peli negro- Trenty-Hablo con voz dulce

-Eh. . .¿Sí?-Respondió algo extrañado.

-¿Saldrías conmigo alguna vez?-Cuestiono jugando con su cabello al tiempo que la audiencia gritaba un típico 'Uuuui'

-Seguro-Dijo un tanto confundido.

-¡Genial! Hoy a las siete en. . .-

-Mi turno-Le quito el micrófono una peli negra-Soy Ingrid y mi primera pregunta va para. . .¡Trent!

-Claro-Sonrió-¿Qué necesitas saber?

-Bueno. . .-Se sonrojo un poco-¿Tienes un hermano más joven que me puedas presentar?

-La verdad si-Recordó un poco-Se llama Tracey, está en el equipo de natación, suele tomar leche después de nadar, a pesar de que esa cosa parece cloro. . . es un poco raro pero. . .tal vez pueda presentártelo, sí.

-¡Asombroso!-Festejo alzando los brazos en señal de felicidad-Bien, la siguiente va para Gwen

-Claro, ódiame, adelante-Estampo su cabeza sobre la larga mesa con un aire deprimido.

-¿Qué bandas escuchas frecuentemente?-Quiso saber la chica de la blusa de Hayley Williams.

-Bueno, últimamente escucho muy seguido Paramore y un poco bandas como Coldplay, nada de One Direction ni Justin Bieber, son un asco, aunque de vez en cuando escucho algo de gothic metal-Opinó la peli azul-Ah, y me gusta tu blusa, buena elección.

-Gracias-Tomo asiento tranquilamente pasando el micrófono a algún otro fan.

-Hola-Entro "volando" ,ósea amarrada de una cuerda, una chica con capa y antifaz negro-¡Nunca sabrán mi nombre! –Anuncio ante todos observando cómo se le quedaban viendo de una forma un tanto extraño-Ejem-Tosió un poco-Vine a hacer algunas preguntas.

"Ah, bueno, si, está bien" "Claro" "Perfecto" "Por supuesto, claro está" Se escuchó algunos de estos entre otros tantos murmullos.

-La primera es para. . .-Fijo su vista en una rubia- ¡Bridgette!-Expreso cortando rápidamente la soga y dando algunos saltos, piruetas y vueltas de carro cayendo justo frente a la oji verde-Antes que Geoff. . ¿Tuviste otra relación amorosa? ¡Responde mujer!-Apunto a su rostro mirándola expectante en busca de una respuesta.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí la tuve!-Comenzó a llorar la pacifica rubia corriendo hasta salir del "aterrador" lugar.

-¡Oh! ¡Genial! ¡Ahora tendré que ir a buscarla!-Se quejo Chef al recibir órdenes de Chris.

-Eh. ..-Intento hablar algo incomoda la misteriosa chica de capa- ¡Noah! ¿Has pensado en una relación con nuestro, tu, su. . .Cody?

-¡Ya dije que el beso fue un accidente! ¡Ambos besos lo fueron!-Se defendió.

-¿Dos besos?-Exigió saber mientras MacLean mostraba una fotografía no apta para menores donde Cody y Noah se daban un beso completamente real y. . .algo más-Wow, más de dos besos, bien, Duncan-Dijo exigente golpeando un látigo que salió aparentemente de la nada contra la gran mesa justo frente al mencionado- ¿Cuál ha sido tu momento más vergonzoso?

-Bueno-Suspiro resignado- Una vez, si logre pintármelo de rojo, tal como le dije que quería a la otra fan-

-La otra fan tiene nombre-Se escucho proveniente de una oji azul.

-Como sea, después me lo quise pintar de blanco, también tal como le dije a esa chica-

-Ejem ejem, ¡Tengo nombre!-Se volvió a escuchar.

-Da igual-Gruño el peli verde para luego lanzar un largo suspiro-El punto es que se hizo rosa, tuve que esperar una semana para quitármelo, fue la peor vergüenza de mi vida-Cubrió su rostro apenado.

-¡Pues te lo mereces!-Grito Maniacal.

-¡Sí!-Secundó un grupo de fans con rastrillos y antorchas que usaban blusas con la leyenda "DxC" o "DxC. . .¡A la mi*rda con la D!"

-¡Courtney!-Apunto hacia la castaña.

-¡No voy a responder nada sin un abogado!-Sentencio de manera hostil.

-¿Por qué tardaste en confesar tu amor hacia Duncan?-Pregunto haciendo caso omiso a la respuesta que había obtenido.

-Bueno, honestamente no me creía esa idiotez de estar enamorada de un ¡Estúpido, engreído, orgulloso, apestoso y asqueroso neardental!

-¡Es por eso que te engañe!-Le grito en cara el punketo- ¡Eres una perfeccionista! ¡Siempre buscas que todo sea "perfecto" para ti!¡Y te obsesionas con ello!, Pero no estás consciente de que la más grande imperfección que alguien podría tener es el hecho de ser ¡Tú!-Respiro profundamente mirando como la castaña se paraba y se iba conservando aun la dignidad, posiblemente.

-Auch-Expreso el de cresta al recibir un codazo por parte de Gwen-¿Qué fue eso?

-Ni Heather hubiera hecho eso-Justifico el no tan ligero golpe nuestra gótica amiga.

-Cambiemos de tema-Anuncio riendo un poco la chica misteriosa sujetándose nuevamente a una soga y "volando" por los aires cayendo encima de Lindsey-¿Cuántos novios has tenido?

-¿Cuántos?-Repitió la pregunta la oji azul.

-Sí, cuantos, ya sabes, número-

-¿Números? ¡Pero no soy buena en geografía!-Se preocupo la rubia.

-No Lindsey, geografía es. . .-Comenzó a explicar decidida hasta ver señas de varios campistas en las que pasaban rápidamente su mano por su cuello queriendo decir "corta" o "para" salvo la de Heather que quería decir "jode. . .bueno, no es relevante, no mucho-Olvídalo, voy con la reina del drama.

-Esa es Courtney querida-Corrigió desinteresadamente la oji gris limándose las uñas.

-Hablo de ti "querida"-Hizo comillas en el aire la desconocida fan-Dime. . .¿Te arrepentiste de algo en Drama Total?-

-¿Honestamente?-Cuestiono agregando un largo suspiro- Tal vez. . .bueno, hay algo. . .yo. . .me arrepiento de haberle tirado ese barniz de uñas color rosa edición limitada a Linds. . .¡Pude haberlo robado!-Expreso afligida.

-Bueno pero ¿Qué tal la vez qué. . .-

-¡Oye niña! ¡Se acaba tu tiempo!-Grito Chris-Esta es tu última pregunta, así que rápido, tengo una cita con el masajista a las seis, y no llegare tarde-

-¡Censura! ¡Ataquémoslo chicas!-Exclamo Ingrid señalando a la vez que varias intentaban atacar a McLean.

* * *

><p>-¡Hola! Soy yo, Dakota Milton, cuarta temporada-Se presento posando ante las cámaras- Adoro la fama y. . .<p>

* * *

><p>-¡Ya dije que no pasaríamos eso!-Dijo el anfitrión a modo de enfado.<p>

-Ya, las traje, Courtney y Bridgette- Chef aventó a las mencionadas al suelo.

-Chef-Coloco una mano sobre su rostro expresando leve decepción- Ellas no son Courtney y Bridgette, son Anne Maria y Dawn-Señalo viendo como la primera se rociaba spray en el cabello y la segunda saludaba gentilmente.

-Va, son la viva imagen de las otras dos-Se excuso Chef.

-Las otras dos aun siguen vivas ¿No?-Cuestiono levantando una ceja.

-Sí, claro, claro-Tartamudeo un poco.

-Bueno. . .-Continuó la chica misteriosa-¡Izzy! ¿Por qué eres así de loca?

-¡Explosivo! ¡Boom! ¡Boom!-Desapareció dejando solo una nube de humo.

-Genial, desperdicie mi última pregunta-Dijo al tiempo en que se tiraba sobre una silla.

-Bien, es hora de la segunda vuelta con las preguntas-Oficio Chris.

-¡No! ¡Me largo!-Grito el de cresta secundado por la gótica, más tarde por el de sombrero vaquero, la chica de lentes y el resto que habían sobrevivido al capítulo.

-Bueno, véanos en el próximo programa de-Anuncio el anfitrión mientras varias fans intentaban salir en cámara- ¡Total Drama Preguntas sin control!. . .¡Y ustedes quítense! –Se alcanzó a escuchar cuando se volteaba al momento en que la pantalla de ponía en negro.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! :D lo siento si no fue muy gracioso :c la inspiración se fue a medio capitulo y realmente quería actualizar, aunque no tenia mucho material, ya q me falto preguntarles a varios, bueno, hace mucho q no ando en Total Drama xD Desde Febrero, aunq esa actualización no cuenta, ya q solo corregi y re-subi, creo q técnicamente no ando x aca desde el cumpleaños de Lily y Nia, bueno, ya estoy en tercero! :D *Aplausos* Gracias, gracias! xD Hasta ahora llevo una semana y creo q voy bien ;D!<strong>

_**Por cierto, sobre la chica misteriosa..esq, sucede q hace uff desde q subi el primer cap de este fic comenze a escribir el segundo asi q pregunte x correo a algunas autoras q preguntas querian hacer y eso, y las q aparcieron fueron las q me dijeron, pero sucede q osea ¡ha pasado como un año o más! y yo solo anote las preguntas y ni les puse nombre xD y hace 3 dias cuando lo retome era la unica q no reconoci ._. asi q si alguna q leea esto y se acuerde es la chica misteriosa le pido q me lo diga x MP xD Ok, es todo xD emm, lamento la tardanza de como un año o más xD**_

**Bueno, soy de esas escritoras q aparecieron por aca cuando salía al aire la primera temporada de IDD, osea que sí, tengo más de 2 años aca xD y quiero felicitar a las nuevas y nuevos escritores que han aparecido este año c: **

**En fin, me ire a ver glee xD Buenas noches c: saludos a los escritores q ya conozco x3 ya saben quienes, ah! Y por cierto, este fic es el único de TD q continuare por ahora ;) más adelante espero retomarlos todos, pero ya saben, ahorita estoy más emocionada con otro fandom y eso xD a parte de q con la escuela y eso será más difícil actualizar, honestamente rara vez actualizare, pero quizá algún fin de semana ^^tal vez pronto , quien sabe xD Bueno, ah si! Estem..sobre este fic, **_**quieren prticipar? Solo díganme sus preguntas y su nombre lo pongo como su usuario si quieren, ya si desean q ponga su nombre normal esta bien c: , en fin ¡Espero sus preguntas a nuestros campistas! *O* **_

**Aún recuerdo cuando apenas se estrenaba la primera temporada xD el fandom cada dia estaba repleto de fics, siempre, diario había algo que leer, pero poco a poco fue disminuyendo el numero de usuarios activos, y luego revivió en vacaciones! Pero volvió a morir, y revivió 2 veces más xD pero volvió a morir ._. y ahora. . .no esta muy activo, se que varios tenemos cosas q hacer, yo tampoco puedo andar actualice y actualice, pero hay q intentarlo ¿No creen? C: **

**Pues. .. Bye! C: , casi media pagina de nota de autor, dios, q hare conmigo! xD jaja, cuídense y espero sus reviews, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto**

**Nos leeremos pronto.**

**Atte:**

**MIREYA DXC**


End file.
